1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer memory devices and more specifically, mechanical components for use with computer memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's computer memory devices are becoming more compact while providing even more storage capacity. This trend has grown to encompass all types of personal computing devices and computer memory devices, including but not limited to portable computer memory peripherals such as universal serial bus (USB) drives. Some embodiments of these drives are now capable of holding gigabytes of information in a relatively small form factor. These USB drives are compact, rewritable, and can quickly transfer large files between devices with a USB port. This has allowed a great degree of flexibility in business environments where users in a meeting or other setting can easily transfer files between various computing devices.
Due to their convenient size, these portable computer memory peripherals are typically carried in user pockets, accessory pouches in computer carrying cases, briefcases, or the like. These storage or transport environments, however, often fail to provide the optimal conditions for a computer memory device. For example, a user's pocket may contain contaminants such as lint or other debris from everyday wear. The user may also create physical stress on the device by sitting or moving with the device in the pocket. The electrical contacts of the portable memory device may be subject to damage. Some known devices use caps or covers to protect these electrical contacts. These caps and covers, however, are typically separate devices that may be lost or misplaced, leaving the electrical contacts unprotected. Loss of these device may subject the portable memory device to damage and loss of information. The use of caps and covers also inconveniences a user, bring in more parts into play. Caps and covers often require two-handed operation, requiring one to pull the cap off while the other holds the device.